


Dipper and the Trial of Manliness

by MsSedusa



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Graphic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSedusa/pseuds/MsSedusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not for the weak-hearted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dipper and the Trial of Manliness

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr: http://actual-slut-artemis-fowl.tumblr.com/post/45082312255/dipper-and-the-trial-of-manliness

Dipper shivered slightly, as he stared at the Minotaurs’ cave. He wasn’t looking forward to tell the pack of men that he wouldn’t finish their challenge, but…well, wasn’t part of being a man—sticking up for what you believe it?

In this case, he knew for a fact the Multibear didn’t deserve to die. He was a cool guy who taught Dipper what it really means to be a man. And gosh darn it, he wasn’t going to kill him just to prove to a couple of man-bull things that he was a man by their standards.

“Destructor!” Chutzpar called, grinning, as Dipper walked inside. “How’d the challenge go?”

“Oh, uh…well.” He held the clean weapon behind his back. “I have to talk to Leaderaur.”

“Of course, of course. We’re all waiting for your manly celebration. Come, he’ll be glad to see you.”

Dipper wet his dry lips, nerves setting in as he followed the large manbeast. Leaderaur, big and hairy, sat in the middle of the man-cave, breathing heavy. Dipper took a deep breath, and walked semi-confidently to the leader of the men. He took a second to clear his mind, and threw down his weapon, holding his arms up.

“I can’t do it,” He said, and the Minotaur’s gasped, voices rising up in shock and surprise, the cave quickly filling with noise.

“QUIET!” The Minotaur’s immediately silenced them, and Leaderaur huffed, glaring at Dipper, who was starting to regret his decision. “Now, then. Why, Destructor, have you decided to spare out enemy. Do you wish to never be a man?”

“That isn’t it at all, Leaderaur. Multibear doesn’t deserve to die! So what if he likes music that’s supposed to be catchy, or doesn’t fit your standards of manliness?”

“It means EVERYTHING, Destructor!”

“No, it doesn’t! Being a man doesn’t mean having chest hair, or abs, or anything like that. You’re a man if you want to be a man. That’s all.”

Dipper and Leaderaur stood, fists clenched, glaring at each other, as the Minotaur’s stayed completely silent.

“…very well.” Leaderaur said, before sitting back. Despite his stern face, he looked abruptly excited. “It seems Dipper has invoked a Dishonorable Ceremony.

“A what?” Dipper asked, before Beardy, the closest Minotaur grabbed him. At once, the manbeasts were chanting with glee, “Dis-hon-er-a-ble! Dis-hon-er-a-ble!”, over and over. Dipper was felt anxiety creep upon his, as he began to swear. “Ahaha, guys? Um, this is fun and all, but uh, I gotta go home no—OOF!” Pituitaur punched Dipper straight in the gut, knocking the wind out of the small boy. He sucked in gulps of air, as Beardy and others laid him down on his stomach, holding him down. Leaderaur grinned, standing up.

“So, Destructor. You think by standing up for the Multibear, you’re a man? Nonsense! You obviously don’t know what a real man is. So, as the embodiments of manliness itself…” Leaderaur kicked off his loin cloth, his large, monstrous sized erection having grown from the excitement of what was apparently going to be the Ceremony, and Dippers’ eyes grew wide at the sight. “I feel it is my duty to show you what a real man feels like, since the only place for you is that of a woman’s’.”

Dipper began to thrash widely, panicked and confused. The Minotaur’s, however, were much stronger than he was, holding him down. He cried out as one pressed down too hard on his arm, and he felt the bone snap, before cutting his skin. Blood poured from the wound for a second, before settling. The pool of blood made Dipper nauseous, but he managed to calm his stomach, only slightly gagging.

“Foolish mortal, do you think flapping like that’ll loosen our grip? Bah! We’re real men, human. And you, you’re nothing but a sissy. A woman. And what are woman used for? Dumpsters for men’s’ needs. That’s what you’re going to be in life, ‘Destructor’. Nothing but a cum-dumpster.”

Dippers’ eyes prickled with tears, as he grew evermore desperate. He bit one of the Minotaur’s hands, only to be backhanded, the blunt force of the large hand causing his nose to break and blood to gush. He sobbed, the tear’s now falling freely. The Minotaur’s that saw this laughed, and grew restless.

“Calm yourselves, men.” Leaderaur got down on his knees, easily picking up Dipper from the others. “You shall have him after me, you know this.”  
Leaderaur ripped the loincloth from Dipper, which had already long been bloodied by the pool of blood his punctured arm had made, which now hung limp. The Minotaur grabbed Dipper under his arms, holding him for a second, shuddering delightfully at the feeling of such soft, smooth skin. “Young Destructor, this will be such a pleasure.”

He held Dipper with one hand, before reaching down and stroking his cock, causing a few beads of precum to appear at the tip of his horse-like monstrosity. He lowered Dipper down, and the hand that had stroked his cock then spread Dippers’ legs, causing the boy to straddle his erection.

“I won’t lie, boy.” He grinned, gripping Dipper tightly. “This is going to hurt.”

He pulled Dipper down hard, and the boy screamed, feeling himself nearly split apart. The Minotaur left out a pleasant sigh, panting. Dipper clawed at the hands holding him desperately, sobbing. “Oh, don’t strain yourself, now.” The bull breathed, eyes closed as he held Dipper down, getting both of them use to the current feeling. “Us Minotaur’s have a special little skill—no matter how small the mammal, we can mate with anything. Man, woman, child. And no matter how painful, or how bloody, you’ll heal, and bear our manly spawn. You should feel proud and grateful to grow our children.”

Dipper barely made out the large beasts words, continuing to claw and panic. Leaderaur pulled him up slowly, the blood from having forced his massive cock inside the virgin making a nice lubricant as he pulled up and slammed down. He knew that, in a few more thrusts, he’d finish up, and impregnate the poor mortal.

Below, the clan of beasts howled with delight as they watched Leaderaur tear into the boy. They gripped their own cocks, but didn’t stroke themselves—not yet. Each of them would have a turn with the boy, after all. While they may not impregnate the boy, they hadn’t felt the flesh of any mammal in years.

Leaderaur slapped Dipper up and down, the scent of blood having long since filled the room. All of the elements of this came together—the tight feeling of the boy, his sobbing, the excitement of his fellow Minotaur, the smell of blood, etc—and he thrusted even harder into Dipper, again, again, until—

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he came, filling the ‘cum-dumpster’ with his sperm, successfully causing his spawn to begin to grow inside Dipper. In a few months, he’d give birth to fine young Minotaur, but for now, Leaderaur was done with him. Dipper’s throat had dried, and he only gave a cracked whimper as the bull-beast dropped him, turning away and heading to his chambers to sleep out his climax high.

Dipper barely looked up before more large Minotaur’s were on him, pulling him up. He felt one shove their cock into his mouth, making him gag and vomit, the smell of stomach acid filling the room. Another shoved theirs’ into his destroyed ass, sighing happily as his blood encased their erection. Still, more grew ever hornier, and simply shoved against Dippers’ skin, rutting against the smooth surface as they beat their erections’ furiously against him.

Soon, the boy was covered in cum, as Minotaur after Minotaur came before going right back to being completely horny. Dipper couldn’t stand it any longer, as he began to dip in and out of consciousness.

When he’d come to, he’d be outside, right where he’d met Chutzpar. His stomach would be slightly descended with the growing little monsters, and his entire body would be sore and in pain.

Maybe he should’ve just let the whole ‘manliness’ thing go.


End file.
